parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toons (Storks) Trailer/Transcript
Transcripts Teaser Trailer *Squidward Tentacles: It’s an image old as time, a baby swaddled in white delivered by the stork. How quant? But you’ll find here on Stork Mountain we take baby delivery seriously. I’m here to finally unveil our new and improved Human Infant Production Facility. We have perfected and streamlined the process, devising a zero mistake work flow. Using the most cutting edge technology coupled with over seventy-five years of hard worn experience, our new process has been described as, perfect, precise, flawless, ideal, immaculate, no problemo, error proofed, too good to fail, the opposite of the Titanic. *Honey Lemon: Phew. *Squidward Tentacles: We work hard just so you can hear the four most precious words in human language, “Goo-goo, gah-gah.” So when you’re looking for a baby delivery you can count The Stork Delivery Service. Make a plan, stick to the plan, always deliver! What was that? Oh, no. *Honey Lemon: My bad. *Squidward Tentacles: Aah! Aah! Ooh! Ooh! *Happy the Baby Bear (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) and Rugrats Characters: (Giggling) *Jack-Jack Parr: (Laughing) Sneak Peek *Baljeet Tjinder (Phineas and Ferb): I love you, brother. It's like we're best friends that live together. *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Mom, Dad, I've decided I want a baby brother. Dear Stork delivery service, our son really deserves a baby brother. P.S. He has to have ninja skills! *Squidward Tentacles: Fear! I saved this company by getting out of babies and into package delivery. One day it'll all be yours, barring any monumental screw up. *Fear (Inside Out): Honey Lemon, whoa. What is that? *Boo (Monsters, Inc.): (Laughing) *Fear (Inside Out): Cool beans. Storks don't deliver babies anymore. If anyone finds out about this, I am dead meat! *Guido (Cars): Baby powder. Homing forklift powers activate! *Honey Lemon: I wanna see the baby! *Fear (Inside Out): No, no, no! Just a brief exposure to baby cuteness can ruin your life. *Baby Rapunzel (Tangled): Wow! *Fear (Inside Out) and Honey Lemon: Aww! *Narrator: Toons. *Squidward Tentacles: Aah! Aah! Ooh! Ooh! *Happy the Baby Bear (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) and Rugrats Characters: (Giggling) *Narrator: This film is not yet rated. Trailer *Fear (Inside Out): Seriously? *Honey Lemon: I am not talking to you. I'm mad at you! *Fear (Inside Out): Oh, no, really? *Baby Rapunzel (Tangled): (Giggling) *Br'er Fox (Song of the South): I'm gonna devour this thing! *Br'er Bear (Song of the South): This tastes like flowers. *Br'er Fox (Song of the South): Okay. This tiny thing is now a wolf, everybody! Hey, I want it to walk around in circles. *Br'er Bear (Song of the South): Yes. *Br'er Fox (Song of the South): Before it lays down. *Br'er Bear (Song of the South): Yes, yes. *Br'er Fox (Song of the South): That's my favorite thing to teach. *Honey Lemon: Grab the baby, let's go! *(Image of Jimmyandfriends and spongebob pictures logo.png) *Fear (Inside Out): You're probably asking yourself how a emotion, a girl and a baby wound up in this situation. Let me go back and start at the beginning of the story. *Squidward Tentacles: Fear! You know why I built my office entirely out of glass even though birds can't see glass? *Fear (Inside Out): I do not. *Squidward Tentacles: Power move. I'm getting out of babies and into package delivery. *Both: Our new phones! *Fear (Inside Out): Cool, cool, cool, cool. Very cool. *Squidward Tentacles: One day, it'll all be yours, barring any monumental screwup. *Fear (Inside Out): Orphan Honey Lemon? *Honey Lemon: Fear? Oh, ah, Honey Lemon is just fine. Orphan hurts my heart. *Fear (Inside Out): That's a *(Olaf Clip): Snowman *(Shnitzel Clip): A rock monster *(Raj Clip): There's an elephant, they cannot fly! *Raj (Camp Lazlo): She's helping us achieve our dreams. *Honey Lemon: This is gonna be great, guys! *Fear (Inside Out): Honey Lemon, whoa. What is that? *Honey Lemon: It's a baby! *Fear and Honey Lemon: Aww! *Fear (Inside Out): Toons don't deliver babies anymore! *Honey Lemon: If this baby finds her family, then maybe I can find mine. *Fear (Inside Out): You'll find your family. *Honey Lemon: You think? *Fear (Inside Out): For sure. *Honey Lemon: This is crazy. We're delivering a baby! *Fear (Inside Out): If anyone finds out about this, I am dead meat! *Guido (Cars): Powder! Baby powder! Have you seen a red-headed lady and a emotion? *Scoutmaster Lumpus (Camp Lazlo): I don't know what you're talkin' about. *Surly (The Nut Job): I saw two that fit that description the other day! *Butch (The Good Dinosaur): No, man, I will not be your friend. *Guido (Cars): Sorry, thought we were vibing. *Anita Radcliffe: We're gonna destroy the whole roof? *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): We have to replace the chimney with a slide for when the storks deliver my baby brother. *Roger Radcliffe: What he said. *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): Dads are fun, moms are mean. *Roger Radcliffe: I heard that! *Anita Radcliffe: Moms are fun, too! *Fear (Inside Out): Put down that baby! *Carlos (Hop): Shh! *Br'er Bear (Song of the South): Are you in love? *Br'er Fox (Song of the South): I am in love. Are you in love? *Br'er Bear (Song of the South): I'm in love, too. *Br'er Fox (Song of the South): I agree, I agree, I agree, I agree! *Baby Rapunzel (Tangled): (Laughing) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Storks Trailers